


This Picture

by NikaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Third Year AU, it's smut with a bit of plot??, not exactly pwp, really really fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaChan/pseuds/NikaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi has been in love with Kindaichi since their first year in Junior High. Despite being able to hold back his feelings really well, he can't deny that they are getting stronger with every time they interact. And when Kindaichi gets asked out by one of their first year volleyball club members, Kunimi's jealousy gets the best of him and he loses all of the control he had built up over all the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I really really needed to write something for this ship, because they need more love.  
> Also, I divided this into two chapters because it was easier to write that way. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> The first one will be focusing on Kunimi, while I tried to keep the second one in Kindaichi's pov.  
> You can totally see who I picture to be the top in this ship haha (hint: it's not Kindaichi)..

Keys jangled. A door was opened and tired feet dragged a delicate body inside. A pair of dirty training shoes found its place beneath the wardrobe. Then, the two feet quickly hopped up the stairs and walked into the first room on the right side of the corridor.  
A loud 'thud' filled the otherwise completely quiet room as a training bag found its way to the floor in a manner that could not be exactly described as gentle.  
The next sound was that of a zipper being opened, followed by the rustle of clothes that were being taken off. A white tracksuit top fell onto the chair, in a way that the print on the back was still clearly visible. 

_Aoba Jousai VBC._

Kunimi clicked his tongue as he eyed his jacket like it was poisonous. He felt bad only a second afterwards though, and his expression softened. His jacket wasn't the reason why he was feeling like this. The reason why he felt so incredibly exhausted was something that had been haunting him for the last six years. Constantly. And it was not volleyball. At least not exactly. 

He sighed as he hung his head, wisps of black hair falling into his eyes. He didn't bother about pushing them aside; he had gotten used to them over time.  
Slowly, Kunimi dragged his feet towards his bed and let his tired body fall onto the soft mattress. A low grumble was getting swallowed by his pillow as he moved his hand to fish his phone out of the pocket of his training pants. 

He raised his head only to glance at his lock screen. His own expressionless face stared back at him, but his attention didn't linger too long on that. His brown eyes quickly drifted over to the other face; one that was grinning and that looked just...happy. 

This was so stupid. This whole picture was so _fucking stupid_. Why did he even set this as his lock screen?  
His face slowly formed into a grimace. One that was being covered by his pillow. 

Kunimi turned to rest on his back and his arm reached out to place his phone on his nightstand. Then, he quickly covered his face with both his hands in order to erase the sight of the picture out of his mind. Looking at that had only made him feel even worse.  
He bit his lip hard as he remembered the exact moment that picture had been taken. 

_“Oi, Kunimi! Come here for a sec please!”  
A loud yell disrupted Kunimi's concentration on his spiking practice as he turned his head to look at the person the voice belonged to. Not that it was necessary. It was a voice he would recognize immediately out of a million. A billion, even. _

_“What do you want, Kindaichi?” He asked while he slowly walked towards his vice-captain and good friend who seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with one of their newly joined first years until just a moment ago._

_“Just come here, I'll tell you then.” Kindaichi laughed and the first year (for the love of god, Kunimi had forgotten his name...again) joined him.  
Seijou's captain didn't feel too well about this situation, but he still came walking up to them, stopping beside Kindaichi to look up at him. _

_“So?” He asked uninterested, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly. The middle blocker only chuckled and then, everything had happened far too fast for Kunimi to understand it.  
Kindaichi had grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him close. Simultaneously, he had reached for his phone inside his pockets, pulling it out with one swift movement and taking a photo with the camera that had already been activated. _

_Kunimi had still been trying to progress everything as Kindaichi had already let go of him and looked at the outcome of his surprise attack on his phone.  
“Sweet!” He said, sounding fully pleased with his photographic skills. “This doesn't look half as bad. Thank you, Kunimi.” Kindaichi grinned at him, then turned to face the first year again. _

_“See? I told you I could take a selfie with him.”_

_“That's not fair, Kindaichi-senpai! You didn't even ask him!”_

_“You never said I had to ask him. So, you owe me five dollars.”_

_“No. You cheated. I don't accept this.”_

_“Hey, listen here you little--”_

_Kunimi had concluded that it would be best to interrupt them at this moment, before things would escalate again. And by things, he meant Kindaichi.  
He grabbed his vice-captain by his shirt, cutting him off and stopping him from taking a step closer to the first year. _

_“No, the two of you listen to me now. We're at practice and this is not the time for you to be making idiotic bets. Concentrate on playing volleyball now, or you can spend the rest of your evening by running laps around the gym later. Also... Kindaichi, you should be more of a role model.”_

_He had ended his speech by giving both of them serious looks, keeping his gaze fixed on Kindaichi maybe a bit longer than necessary._  
“Delete that picture.”  
With that, he had turned around to walk away again. 

_He hadn't failed to notice Kindaichi yelling after him.  
“I'll send you the pic!” _

_“I don't need it.” He had answered, not sure if his teammate had heard him or not._

Of course Kindaichi had sent him the picture anyway. And – Kunimi still asked himself why – it was his lock screen now.  
In his mind, he cursed himself for acting like he did. Kindaichi would surely tease him when he would see the picture on his phone. But Kunimi would be lying to himself if he'd say that he didn't like that. In fact, he loved it. He loved the attention he was getting from his friend, even if it was only for a few moments. And even if it wasn't the exact kind of attention he would like to receive. 

Kunimi had completely stopped lying to himself some years ago. He had been in love with Kindaichi since their first year in junior high. He had denied it at first and went out with girls like any other boy in his age would've done it. Kindaichi had done the same of course and Kunimi had been the one to comfort him whenever he got dumped by his girlfriend – which had happened quite often.  
However, Kunimi himself had eventually stopped dating girls. There was no sense in it. He had liked neither of the girls he had been going out with, and it had only ended with them getting their hearts broken when Kunimi had broken up with them without giving an explanation. What would he have been supposed to say anyway? 

'Sorry, I can't continue dating you because I'm in love with my best friend. Who is a boy. Because I'm gay.'

That sounded incredibly stupid, even just in his head. And maybe, it would've hurt the girls even more than just him saying that he didn't have feelings for them anymore.  
Besides, he was busy enough with healing Kindaichi's broken heart every now and then, so he didn't really have the nerve to care about the feelings some girl had for him for reasons that he didn't even understand.

“This is so stupid. Kindaichi should just fall in love with me already..” He whispered to himself. Not like that would make his wish come true, but what else was he supposed to do? 

Back when they had been in junior high, he had always suspected that Kindaichi did have a crush on Iwaizumi...but they never talked about it and otherwise, the middle blocker had never shown any signs of liking boys. So maybe it had just been Kunimi's imagination. 

A sigh left his lips as he realized that his mind was busy thinking about his friend again.  
“Dammit...” He breathed as he turned to his side and closed his eyes. 

He just wasn't able to stop thinking about Kindaichi once he was alone. And his head was not only filled with memories of his friend, but also fantasies.  
He imagined what it would feel like to be touched by him, to have his body hovering over his own, to feel his hot breath against his skin...

Slowly, Kunimi's fingers reached out to stroke the bulge that had formed in his pants. He bit his lips in order not to let any sounds escape as he let them wander beneath the waistband of his training pants and boxers, so that he could take care of his erection. 

A soft whimper left his mouth as he gripped his dick and started to pleasure himself, all while still thinking about his friend.  
It wasn't the first time that he was doing this and he felt bad afterwards every time, but he still couldn't help it. He wanted to be touched by Kindaichi so badly, but that wasn't happening. So instead of holding it in, he thought that it was better to take care of it by himself. 

Despite his efforts to stay quiet, a moan still left his mouth as he started to move his hand faster. Kunimi rolled on his back, lightly arching his lower body upwards and throwing his head to the side as he felt the heat in his stomach starting to spread inside of his whole body. 

“Ah...K-Kindaichi...” Kunimi moaned softly as he continued stroking himself, picking up in pace again. 

And just as he felt his orgasm draw near, his phone rang. 

His eyes snapped open and his hand stopped moving. The hand that hadn't been busy with handling his erection reached out to see who interrupted him at a time like this.  
As if it were fate, it was Kindaichi's face grinning at Kunimi from his vibrating phone. Before he even thought about it, he pressed the green button on his screen and brought his phone to his ear.

“Yeah?” He panted, trying his best to regain control over his breath. 

He was greeted by silence for a few moments, until his friend started speaking.  
“Hey, it's me. Are you alright Kunimi? You sound like you have trouble breathing...”

Kunimi had to hold back in order not to start laughing as he answered. “I'm fine. I just came back from jogging.”  
Inside his mind, Kunimi thanked every god he knew for his ability to make up excuses so fast, no matter what situation he was in. 

“Oh, I see. You sure do have more energy than it seems like. But, I guess I have the best timing then!”

_You have the worst timing in this world, Kindaichi._

“What have you called for?” Kunimi glanced down at his still hard dick, that was lying in his hand and just waiting for it to continue. If only Kindaichi wasn't so much of talker...

“Oh, right. Since it's Friday, I wanted to ask if I can come over. We could watch some movies or play video games together...we haven't done that in ages!” 

Well, he wasn't exactly wrong. It had been sometime since they had last spend time like this together. But the only reason for that was because Kunimi's feelings had been getting stronger and stronger and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he and Kindaichi were alone.  
But he also couldn't refuse his friend. 

“Okay. You can come over if you want to.”

Kunimi felt his lips rise into a soft smile as he heard Kindaichi chuckle on the other end of the line. “I'm glad you didn't refuse. I'm already on my way, you know. I'll be there in ten!”  
And with that, he hung up. 

“You can't be serious.” Kunimi sighed, dropping his phone on his pillow. He had to act quickly now. 

Continuing what he had been doing before he had been interrupted in such a surprising way, he stroked his dick with quick motions until he finally reached his high; his body quivering as it happened. 

He gave himself only a few moments to calm down, then quickly got up and reached for a change of clothes.  
While he made his way to the bathroom, he had to thank all the gods again – this time, for the fact that his parents weren't at home. 

Kunimi quickly washed himself, threw his sweaty and dirty clothes into the laundry basket and put his clean clothes on.  
He barely had the time to try and get his disheveled hair to look decent again before the sound of the doorbell told him that Kindaichi had arrived. 

With a last glance at himself at the mirror, he took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to open the door. 

Somehow, he had the feeling that this evening would be very tiring.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't believe you set it as your lock screen! After you said that you didn't need it and stuff.” Kindaichi grinned at his friend and shrugged as he turned his gaze to the phone in his hands again. 

“And I can't believe you'd use my phone without permission. Privacy, Kindaichi. Have you heard of it?”   
Kunimi's voice was full of irony, which made the other boy roll his eyes. 

“You speak like you have something to hide. Besides, I wanted to talk to your mom. It would've been rude not to answer the phone while you're in the shower.”

An expression of conflict showed itself on Kunimi's face for a mere second, but that was enough for Kindaichi to notice. He didn't need more to know that he was right.   
Right after he had arrived at said boy's house, he had decided to take a shower and leave Kindaichi alone in his room. Kunimi's mother had called shortly afterwards though, and of course Kindaichi accepted the call. Since she and her husband were on a trip, she wanted to check how her son was doing.   
He had always like his teammate's mother and he knew that she did also like him. And since the two boys hadn't been spending as much time together as they had used to (since school and practice were getting the best of them – and Kunimi had his college prep classes on top of all that too) he had just wanted to talk to her for a bit. 

And after he had hung up, he had seen the picture he had taken just a few hours ago. A comfortable warmth spread in his chest as he gazed at the phone again. Lately, he had been feeling strangely pleasant whenever his friend was around. He supposed that this was due to the fact that they started getting close again after barely even talking to each other outside of school or club practice. Kindaichi couldn't think of another reason for this sensation. 

“Your mom said I should stop by more often.” He said, raising his gaze to look at the other boy again. 

Kunimi simply shrugged while he continued to dry his hair with a towel.   
“You make it sound like it's my fault. We have both been busy.”

“I know, I know.” Kindaichi sighed. His friend had always been snippy and honest, so he was used to comments like this. But despite all the years they had spent together, he still found himself at a loss for words sometimes.   
And that was when he would just change the subject.

“Right, Kunimi! There was something I wanted to talk to you about...the pic reminded me.” 

As he moved to place the phone back to were it had been lying on the nightstand, Kindaichi watched how Kunimi's brows furrowed as he seemed to think about what in the world the other one could want to talk about. 

“That stupid picture did? What's it about?” Kunimi finally asked and sat down next to his friend on the bed.

“Well...it's kind of embarrassing, but you're the only one I can talk to about this.” Kindaichi murmured and awkwardly scratched his cheek. He could practically sense the change of the atmosphere in the small room. He almost felt like it was pressing down on him now, making it hard to breathe. But he had to talk about what had happened earlier this day, after their practice had ben over. 

Nervously, his dark eyes glanced at his friend, who just remained quiet. Kindaichi took that as a sign to continue speaking. So, after taking a breath, that was what he did.

“So...you went home really early after practice today. And, I mean, without you yelling at me to hurry up, I ended up last again. So I was all alone in the changing room. I just thought to myself how lucky I am that I have the spare key. Anyway, when I left, there was Yoshida-kun waiting for me.” 

Kindaichi stopped talking when he saw how Kunimi tilted his head and looked at him questioningly.   
“You know... Yoshida. One of the first years..the one I made the bet with today.”

Kunimi's expression lighted up a bit and he nodded. “Ah, right...Yoshida..”

“You still don't know the first year's names?” Kindaichi wasn't able to hold back his laugh. This was exactly how he knew his friend and he hoped that it would never change. Although it was counterproductive to his position as the team's captain. 

“Maybe I don't. Does it matter?” Kunimi whispered while playing with a strand of his black hair, that was still wet.   
If he didn't know it better, Kindaichi would almost assume that the other boy was embarrassed. But he knew it better. 

“It doesn't. At least not right now. Because...you know...he waited for me. And he...asked me out, I guess. On a date.” 

Kindaichi raised his head as he heard Kunimi catching his breath. He looked at the smaller boy with widened eyes. He had reckoned with him being surprised, but he never would've thought that Kunimi could lose his composure like this. 

“So...what did you say?” The wing spiker's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but to Kindaichi, it seemed incredibly loud. 

“I said no. I just...can't imagine going out with a boy.” 

“Have you thought about it? Do you hate the idea of it? Or do you...just don't like the idea of doing it with Yoshida?” 

Kindaichi's head jerked upwards in surprise. He didn't know what to expect from Kunimi, but it definitely wasn't this. 

“What?” 

“I think you understood what I asked you. Just imagine it. Imagine kissing Yoshida. Then imagine kissing another boy. What do you think?” 

Kindaichi could notice the other boy scooting closer, but he was too busy trying to sort his thoughts and calm his racing heart. He couldn't help but try picturing what his teammate had just suggested. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to kiss another boy...

He imagined what it would feel like to kiss Kunimi. 

His heart skipped a beat when he realized the scene that was playing in his head.   
Slowly, his gaze trailed towards Kunimi. He took in every feature of his face like it was his first time seeing it. 

Dark eyes, that looked at him with intensity and curiosity. A flawless pale skin, that seemed like it would feel really soft if he'd touch it. Pink lips, that were slightly parted to let out a breath every now and then. Lips that slowly curled up into a smile. 

“I can tell that you're thinking about it by the way you're blushing right now. Who are you thinking about, Kindaichi?” 

His voice almost sounded like he was singing and Kindaichi gulped. He could feel his body growing hot. The way Kunimi looked at him, the way he spoke, the way he tilted his head and came even closer – it was all too much for Kindaichi. 

“I'm..I...I think...I don't hate it, I guess..” He knew that this wasn't answering the other one's question, but right now, his head was hardly able to form full sentences, let alone actually speaking them out. 

However, Kunimi still seemed satisfied. He was on all fours, crawling closer to Kindaichi, looking at him with his dark eyes glistening like those of an animal that was about to catch its prey. 

“You don't hate it? Well then...do you want to try it out right now?” 

Kunimi was getting closer and closer and Kindaichi just lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed. It only took the other one a few seconds to hover above him, licking his lips expectantly. 

Kindaichi could feel his heartbeat accelerating drastically, his mind and mouth unable to form one more sentence. He didn't understand what was going on, but he felt himself nod nonetheless.   
His brain just seemed to shut off from then. Everything just happened. 

Kunimi slowly leaned down and their eyes locked. A prickle made its way down his arms at the intensity of the other boy's gaze. Their breaths started to mingle and when their lips met, Kindaichi felt like a fire ignited in his body. 

Kunimi was moving his lips so softly, yet really passionately. A quiet gasp escaped from Kindaichi's mouth when they separated for a short moment, only for Kunimi to bring their lips together again even harder.

The initial uncomfortable feelings Kindaichi had experienced gradually vanished, only to be replaced by a warm sensation that spread all over his body. His heart was still beating like crazy and he slowly closed his eyes, in order to savor the taste of Kunimi's lips even more. 

He could feel warm fingers softly grazing his cheek to cup his face and to bring their lips even closer. And when Kunimi's tongue slid between Kindaichi's lips only to play with his own, he couldn't help but moan.   
Kunimi continued his actions only for a few seconds, before he slowly raised his head, leaving a thin thread of saliva still connecting them. 

Kindaichi slowly opened his eyes, only to see Kunimi shifting his weight and thereby basically sitting on top of him.   
“Are you enjoying this, Kindaichi?” He whispered, his fingers carefully stroking against the heated skin of Kindaichi's cheek. 

The middle blocker found himself unable to answer. He could still feel the lingering warmth on his lips and the way his body was heating up made him almost lose his mind. Until now, he hadn't even noticed how most of this heat just went straight into his lower regions.   
And of course, Kunimi didn't fail to notice it as well. 

“You don't have to answer me...I can see that you like it. Right?” Kunimi smiled again and when his hand left Kindaichi's cheek to gracefully trail down his body until it arrived at the bulge in his pants, he had to press his hand against his mouth in order not to let out any sounds. 

Kindaichi had kissed some people in his life already – obviously, all of them had been girls. But never before had he reacted to someone kissing him in this way. And he never would've imagined that it would be his close friend out of all possible people who would make him feel like he was now. He was embarrassed at the fact that he was already hard after just one kiss. 

“Are you like this because it's me doing this to you? Or would it be the same with Yoshida?” 

The sound of Kunimi's voice broke Kindaichi's thoughts and he looked up towards the other boy. His face was wearing a serious expression now, but his hand was still resting against the rather uncomfortable erection down in the taller boy's pants. 

Still unable to speak, Kindaichi just shook his head. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to tell Kunimi that he was the only one who ever got him that heated up, that he had never reacted to someone touching him like this before. But he couldn't. He felt like there was a fog inside his mind that prevented him from saying what he was thinking. 

The wing spiker tilted his head, eyeing his friend curiously.   
“Ah...I think I get it.” His serious expression got replaced by a smile again as he continued talking. “You seem really worked up...We should take care of that, don't you think?”   
He groped the area between Kindaichi's legs and said boy's hips jerked upwards, a muffled moan escaping against his hand. 

A shiver ran down his spine when he heard the other boy chuckle at his reaction. “It seems you think so too. Don't worry, I won't touch it. I'll just do...-”  
Kunimi stopped talking to position himself. And as he did so, Kindaichi could see that the other boy also seemed to like the situation they found themselves in very much. At least that was what the bulge in his pants indicated. 

His hand left Kindaichi's crotch, so that he could place it on his chest, along with his other one. Then, he lowered his body and with a whispered “I'll just do this”, he moved his own erection against Kindaichi's. 

In surprise, the middle blocker's body tensed and his eyes fell closed. The heat of Kunimi's dick against his own had to be one of the best things he had ever experienced. The feeling was so intensive even through their pants and Kindaichi moved his hips upwards, in order to receive more of this friction that felt so amazing. 

He could hear a soft chuckle and suddenly, slender fingers grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face. Their fingers linked and when he slowly opened his eyes, the boy saw Kunimi's face hovering just above his own – wearing an expression he had never seen on anyone else before. He could feel his breath hitching at the sight and he couldn't deny that he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

“I waited so long for this, Kindaichi...I wanted the two of us to do things like this for such a long time.” 

Kindaichi heard the words that left Kunimi's lips, but he wasn't able to answer him. He opened his mouth, but all that escaped was a needy whine, along with another jerk of his hips. He wanted the other one to move again, to make him feel even better. 

“It's alright...I can't hold back anymore anyway.” Kunimi whispered and softly pressed a kiss upon Kindaichi's lips. He stayed close like that; their lips were almost touching. And then he started moving. 

Kindaichi closed his eyes reflexively, a soft moan leaving his mouth again.   
A similar sound fell from Kunimi's lips as well and Kindaichi felt as if his pants grew even tighter at it. 

His other hand – the one that wasn't holding Kunimi's – moved to grab the boy's ass, which had him yelping in surprise. 

“Oh...feisty, aren't you?” The wing spiker gasped against his lips and a low grunt was all he received for an answer.   
Kindaichi pressed their bodies even closer together. He wanted more and he wanted it now.   
His hips started moving in time with Kunimi's, making the feelings he experienced even more intense. 

A moan escaped from Kunimi's lips as he sped up his pace, receiving a growl from Kindaichi in response.   
They continued grinding against each other, their soft gasps and moans filling the room. 

Kindaichi could feel Kunimi's hot breath against his face and he lazily opened his eyes to look at the boy on top of him. 

His brown eyes were closed and his still slightly wet black hair framed his face beautifully. His lips were slightly parted to let out those sounds that sent shivers down Kindaichi's spine.   
Kunimi seemed to really lose himself, since his face did not hold any of his usual disinterestedness anymore. There was nothing left of this blank expression he wore all the time. 

Slowly, a grin spread on Kindaichi's lips. The thought that he was the one who did all this to his otherwise so reserved teammate gave him a feeling of control, despite being the one that was pinned on the bed.   
Feeling in the mood to experiment a bit – even though he noticed that his thoughts became more and more scattered with every movement of their hips – he grabbed Kunimi's ass again, even firmer this time. 

The smaller boy cried out, his whole body jumping upwards in surprise. His eyes shot open and he sent a glare at Kindaichi, who wasn't able to hold back a chuckle. 

“Sorry, I couldn't resist...” He whispered with a smile.   
For a moment, Kunimi seemed at a loss for words. But then, he did something really unexpected. He smirked. And upon seeing that expression on his face, Kindaichi felt like his heart was going to burst straight out of his chest. 

“You have to learn how to take consequences from your actions.” Kunimi hummed, his voice sounding sweet and melodic.   
“But don't worry...I'll teach you.” He continued and swiftly let his tongue graze along the middle blocker's lips. 

Kindaichi shivered and his breathing started to become ragged. Almost naturally, his eyes closed again. He wanted the feelings he experienced to be as intensive as possible.   
He could feel his hand getting squeezed, reminding him that their fingers were still intertwined, lying right next to his head on the pillow. 

And – after pressing another soft kiss to his lips – Kunimi started moving his hips again. Kindaichi grunted in response, his own hips immediately bucking upwards and trying to match the other one's pace. 

A whimper reached Kindaichi's ears, one that sounded needy and desperate – being basically the opposite to the cool facade Kunimi had showed him just one moment ago.   
Kindaichi couldn't really blame his friend, since he started to feel the same. All of his thoughts started to leave his head, leaving it filled with everything that he felt right now – Kunimi's body, his smell, his warm breath, his soft lips, his erection grinding against Kindaichi's own again and again; without a stop. 

“Ah...Kunimi..f-fuck..” Kindaichi cursed, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Heat started to gather in his stomach, slowly spreading all over his body.   
He shivered again, letting the little bit that was left of his clearness go. 

The movement of his hips started to get faster, out of rhythm and sloppy. He could feel his release drawing near and he wanted it badly. He _needed_ it.  
Quickly, Kindaichi's head moved upwards to close the little distance between their lips. They shared an open mouthed kiss, greedily swallowing each other's moans and pants that were getting louder and needier every second. 

It didn't need much more for Kindaichi to finally come lose beneath his friend, a satisfied grunt leaving from his lips. He threw his head back and sighed in bliss, opening his eyes lazily just in time to see Kunimi also reaching his high, his whole body shaking and his head falling back with a loud moan escaping from his lips. 

Their heavy breathing filled the room for a few moments, until Kunimi collapsed beside his friend and slowly opened his eyes to look at him. 

Kindaichi had to gulp at the sight that revealed itself to him.   
Kunimi's cheeks glowed in a soft shade of pink. His brown eyes were still hazed with something that Kindaichi couldn't identify. His lips were parted and his chest rose and fell in time with the quiet pants that left them. 

Nervously, Kindaichi shifted his position while trying to get used to the unpleasant wetness in his boxers. 

“So?” Kunimi's voice quickly broke the uncomfortable silence. “Did you hate it?” 

“What?” Kindaichi was honestly surprised at this question. If he actually hated what they had just done, Kunimi definitely would've noticed. 

“Of course not.” He responded, giving his friend a bewildered look.   
Kunimi just stared back at him blankly, before he started giggling.   
The middle blocker rose an eyebrow. The smaller boy was really behaving weirdly...

“You look really stupid right now.” Kunimi managed to say between his giggles that left him short of air. 

“What the--? Kunimi, that's mean!” Kindaichi started sulking. He didn't know what his face got across, but he really was confused at the other boy's actions. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” The wing spiker sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his usual serious expression had returned.   
“What do you think about going out with that first year now?” 

_Oh, right._  
Kindaichi had almost forgotten about that. Even though it was what had gotten them into this situation. Not that he minded. He needed to remember thanking Yoshida. 

“I'd still refuse him. With...different reasoning though.”

“And what reasoning would that be?”

“Well, I'd say something like: 'I'm really honored Yoshida-kun. But last weekend, our captain made me cum without even touching me, while we both were still fully clothed and while it was awkward, I really enjoyed it and I want to do things like that with him again. So I can't go out with you.'”

Kindaichi winced as he got his arm punched. “Ouch!” 

“You don't just look stupid. You also are.” 

Normally, he would've complained. But the look on Kunimi's face made it impossible. He was blushing even more than before and his gaze darted around the room nervously.

“Maybe I am. But you still like me, right?”

Seijou's captain shrugged, his eyes still not meeting Kindaichi's. “Maybe.” 

“Then it's alright.” Kindaichi mumbled with a smile and grabbed Kunimi's hand to intertwine their fingers again. 

He was glad to finally know what his feelings meant. More or less. 

“Are you still down for watching a movie?” He asked after a few moments of silence, having remembered what he had actually come over for. 

Kunimi slowly shook his head, scooting closer to the taller boy to rest his head against his shoulder. “No. I'm tired. This is already the second time I came today.”

“Oh, I see.” Kindaichi whispered and closed his eyes, only to open them again a second later.

“Wait, what?? The second time?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this!!  
> [enter generic english is not my native language so please excuse mistakes comment here]  
> I'm @iwaizuumis on tumblr if you ever want to talk...or you could even request something..just hmu if you wanna.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading! c:


End file.
